Our little Love story
by DearestSaya
Summary: Tezuka asked Fuji to marry him after they graduate. now Tezuka is a very successful business man, he afford to buy their new house where they find a baby in the front door. what will they do?  Tezuka K and Fuji S.              WARNING: Fuji become a girl
1. Chapter 1

Hi minna! this is my first fic here in hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own POT

chapter 1

One day before the seigaku regulars have their vacation, all of the Seigaku regulars have their farewell party for Tezuka who's going to Germany to recover his injuries.

All of them went to the sushi shop to enjoy the whole day with their friends.

While they are eating and making some noise, all of them are having fun except for Fuji.

" ne, are you alright? " Eiji wondered.

" Aaa... I am okay. " Fuji said and put a fake smile on his face.

" not in the mood eh? " Eiji asked, " not really, don't mind me Eiji, I'm okay." Fuji said.

Tezuka sat next to Fuji.

" what's wrong Fuji? do you have a problem? " Tezuka asked with his ever stoic expression.

Fuji paused for a while then whisper " I can't breathe." Tezuka feel worried inside but he still try to maintain his composure.

" wait I'll get you some water." then Tezuka handed him his drink, when fuji's face turn red.

" nya! Fujiko! your turning red!" Eiji shouted, feeling so worried to his best friend.

"are you sure that you're okay?" Tezuka asked touching Fuji's forehead and neck.

"Fuji, I think you're sick." Tezuka said then oishi heard Eiji's voice.

"what is this all about? Oishi asked with a bit worry on his voice,

"Oishi I think Fuji is not feeling well." Tezuka said while holding Fuji's hand.

"Really?" the mother hen asked worriedly.

"he need to take some rest." Tezuka said.

"He can't go home by himself." oishi said.

"don't worry, I'll take him home." Tezuka said and oishi just nodded in asked Eiji to get a cab for them.

Inside the taxi, Fuji fell a sleep while catching his breath.

While sleeping, Fuji's head fell on Tezuka's shoulder.

Tezuka looked at Fuji's face, then, he slowly raised a hand and touched him.

He could feel Fuji's high Temperature.

After a few minutes, they arrived at Fuji's house.

Tezuka knocked on the door, but no one answered. It seemed that no one was home.

Tezuka open the Door and climbed up to Fuji's room.

Tezuka put Fuji on the bed then leave the room. When he is going his way out, Fuji start to talk in his sleep. "Please don't leave me." Fuji murmured softly but it was loud enough for Tezuka to hear. The bespectacled teen decided to stay and take care of Fuji as there was no on there who who could do it for him.

Tezuka took Fuji's temperature, then he got some medicine, a towel and a pail of water. He carried the chair from Fuji's study table and moved it beside the bed

Tezuka used the towel he had soaked with the cold water to make Fuji's temperate drop, then he changed Fuji's clothes. After he was done, he got a cup of water and gave Fuji medicine before letting him rest.

While waiting for Fuji's body temperature to go down, Tezuka fell asleep.

After a while, Fuji woke up, surprised and happy to see Tezuka sleeping beside him. Fuji quickly took his camera from the table beside him and snapped some shots of the stoic buchou sleeping. He then laid back down and went back to sleep.

After an hour, Fuji's sister finally arrived home. "I'm home!" Yumiko shouted, but no one answered her, so she decided to go upstairs and check on Fuji..

When she opened the door, she saw his brother and Tezuka sleeping. Then, Tezuka woke up.

"Aaa... Yumi-chan, you're already home." Tezuka said with his flat tone as ever.

"What happened to Syusuke?" Yumiko asked worriedly

"He had a high fever a while ago, but I think he's fine now." Tezuka said.

"Really? Thank you for taking care of my brother." Yumiko said with a small smile on her face. She was happy to know that her brother was fine.

Tezuka then took his leave and went home.

The next day, at exactly 9:00 am, all of the Segaiku regulars except for Fuji was in the airport to see Tezuka off.

All of them gave Tezuka a gift, their names on it. On the other hand, Fuji had woken up late. He immediately headed to the airport, hoping that it wasn't too late.

Just exactly before Tezuka left to ride his plane, Fuji arrived at the airport.

"TEZUKA!" Fuji shouted, causing Tezuka to pause and turn around.

Fuji went closer to Tezuka to say goodbye.

"Tezuka, I wanted to give you this." Fuji placed a stuff toy with his name on it into Tezuka's hands.

"I owned this ever since I was a kid. This is very important to me. That's why I want you to keep it so that you'll never forget me." Fuji smiled.

"Aaa...Thank you." Tezuka said.

"Tezuka, before you leave, I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of me yesterday." Fuji said.

" It's nothing." Tezuka said before he turned and left.

After that, Eiji grabbed Fuji and they went to an ice cream shop.

Eiji wanted to enjoy the whole day with his best friend and to make his best friend return back to normal.

"Ne, are you okay? Eiji asked, but he didn't receive an answer from Fuji.

"FUJI! Eiji exclaimed. "What's happening to you? You're always in deep thoughts." Eiji asked worriedly.

Fuji snapped back to reality.

"No Eiji, I'm okay." Fuji assured the anxious red-haired teen.

After they eat, play video games, take photos and buy some stuff. they went home and call it a day.

When Fuji reached home, he went to his room and laid down on his bed.

He closed his eyes, but the only thing that came into his mind was none other than Tezuka.

"Why are you the only one I can think of?" Fuji wondered before he stood up and took a bath. After wards, he laid down and slept.

The next day, Fuji woke up too early. His mother and Sister were still sleeping so he decided to on his computer. All of the seigaku regulars were offline except for Inui, who was always in front of his computer updating his data.

Inui decided to take a break and chat with Fuji.

"Ohayou Fuji. It's too early for you to come online. Is there something wrong?" Inui asked

"No. I just woke up so early so I decided to go online." Fuji replied.

"There is a 95% that you are not telling the truth."

"I can't really escape from your data after all." Fuji answered teasingly.

"So it's better for you to speak up." inui persuade Fuji to spill it out

"Aaa... I really don't know what is this I am feeling right now but my heart beat very fast." Fuji explained his feelings for inui

"so it's 100% that you have a problem related to your heart and 150% that you are having a love problem." Inui said accurately.

Fuji open his eyes widely because of shock then Finally realize that it's all about Love.

After a few minutes, another pop out to his online friends and it's no other that Tezuka,  
Fuji want to chat Tezuka he's stopping himself to chat with him. While Fuji is deciding, the chat box pop out.

" to early for you to go online." Tezuka said.

"it's because I just can't go back to sleep." Fuji answered.

" Aaa " Tezuka replied.

" Are you going to sleep now? " Fuji asked shyly.

" no "

"ah... a-no... can we chat for a while?" Fuji asked

" I think so. I think we need to talk something. "

" huh? what is it? " Fuji wondered

" oishi call to me and said that you're always not in yourself. oishi and Eiji was too worried for you. " Tezuka said with a worried tone.

" no. I am ok "

" it's better for you if you'll tell it to me. " Tezuka said.

" a... it's... " Fuji can't type his words.

" what? " Tezuka asked

Then Fuji go offline.

Tezuka worried so much to Fuji so he made a long distnce call to Fuji and after a few rings, Fuji answer the call.

" what's happening to you? " Tezuka yelled out with a bit worry in his tone.

" sorry if I go offline. "

" Tell me what's your problem? " Tezuka asked with concern. Fuji paused for a seconds before to answer.

" my p...problem is..." Fuji try to finish his sentence but it feel like he lost his words.

" say it. "

" my problem is you! my problem is my feelings for you! " Fuji yelled out

" what? " Tezuka didn't understand and a bit confused

" I love you! and that's my problem! " Fuji shouted as his tears fell down from his deep sapphire eyes and feel shocked because of the unexpected outburst then he ended the call.

He can't stop his tears to flow. On the other hand, Tezuka can't stop thinking about what happened.

10 am in the morning, he finish eating his breakfast when his sister go to her work and leave Fuji.

After his sister leave, his mother follow his sister who go out because his mother is going to stay at yuuta's place so he's the only one left.

While he's sitting at the sofa while reading, someone knock at the door. when he open the door, he saw inui, Eiji and oishi.

" what are you doing here? " Fuji asked

"we are so worried about you. " oishi said worriedly

" Let's play some video games! " Eiji exclaimed then they go inside the house.

Inside the house, Eiji and Fuji play some video games while inui and oishi are sitting at the sofa while they are observing Fuji.

" he looks well right inui?" oishi asked.

" according to my data, he is 87% not well. " inui replied then oishi try to talk to FUji.

" you can say something about or what you feel." oishi said

"Don't worry about me. I'm Fine. " Fuji said and put his smiling mask.

After that short conversation, the three of them do everything just for Fuji to forget everything and to become happy. they play, sing then watch a movie.

After that, the three went home.

Tonight, while Fuji is looking at his photo album and refreshing their happy moments, his phone rang then answer the call.

" hello? "

" Fuji it's Tezuka. " Tezuka said.

Fuji didn't expect any call from him after he confessed his feelings to him.

" Fuji, I can't help myself to think about what you said to me last time. "  
Tezuka said.

" Aaa... just forg-" Tezuka cut him by Tezuka's own words.

" I do. " Tezuka replied calmly. " eh? " Fuji wondered in what Tezuka said. " I do feel the same way you feel. " Tezuka said while he feel his face become hot.

Fuji didn't expect that Tezuka feel the same too and make Fuji very happy.

" really? " Fuji asked for assureance.

" I don't know why but my heart feel the same as you. " Tezuka replied as he hear someone is crying on the other end.

" are you crying? " Tezuka asked.

" sorry but I can't stop my tears to flow. " Fuji said on the other end.

" if only I can comfort you and wipe out your tears right now."Tezuka said felt some guilt

" don't worry, your voice makes me fine. " Fuji said softly that make Tezuka to smile. then Tezuka and Fuji spend the whole night talking together.

TBC

wait for my next chapter :)

hope all of you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

**hi everyone!**  
**I'm back :)**  
**hope you all like my First chapter.**  
**I think it would be a long story but don't worry I thinks it's a good one :)**  
**enjoy :)**

**Fadey : thanks for the correction :) here is my second chapter hope you like it and please**

**correct my errors again :)**

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Chapter 2

The next day, Fuji asked Eiji, Oishi and Inui to play at the street Tennis court.

Fuji was very happy that day even tough he sleep very late but still he woke up early that day in a good mood ofcourse.

At the street Tennis court, Fuji play a match to Eiji. Fuji finish the match in just less than 10 munites without even knowing it.

" wooh! " Eiji exclaimed

" looks like you're in a good mood today. " oishi said then give the Tensai a sweet and real

smile.

" oi! Fujiko! you scare me! you play like a monster! " Eiji protested

" new good data. " Inui sit to the bench.

" I'm glad to see you okay. " oishi said and Fuji just gave him a real smile.

while they are talking, Fuji recieve a text message.

" **Good Morning. sorry if I didn't reply last night. I fell asleep**. " Fuji read his message and

put a very wide smile on his face.

" it's a hundred percent that it's from a special someone. " Inui adjusted his glass.

After two months, their vacation has ended and it's time for them to go back to school. At their classroom, Eiji greet his bestfriend cheerfuly.

" Ohayoo Fujiko! "

" Ohayoo Eiji. " Fuji greeted back.

" yay! back to school!, back to training! " Eiji shouted.

At their classroom, Eiji saw Fuji having his day dream. he's looking at the sky with his beautiful smile ever.

During their Lunch, Eiji, Oishi, Inui and Fuji are having their lunch together.

" Eiji, do you want to try my new upgraded inui juice? " Inui said while smiling evely

" Nya! Inui, it's to early for me to die! " Eiji shouted.

While they are eating, Fuji's phone rang. " Hello? "

" How are you syusuke? " Tezuka said ond the other end of the call. Fuji is very happy that

Tezuka call him even if he's a very busy right now.

" I'm fine. How about you? "

" very well. maybe sooner or later I can go back there at the team. I already miss the team...

especially you. " Tezuka said teasingly.

" really? that's great." Fuji replied.

While he is Talking with his stoic boyfriend, Eiji, Oishi and Inui murmured something.

" who do you think Fuji is talking with? " Eiji wondered.

" I don't know but as long as Fuji is happy, I'm happy for him too. " Oishi said.

" 87% that he is talking to the one he love. " Inui calculated and adjusted his glass.

While Fuji is busy talking, he accidentally drink the inui juice and continue talking to his boyfriend. The three of them paused for a while until they recover from the shock.

" what was that? " Oishi asked.

" No reaction at all. " Eiji said.

" that's the power of love. " Inui replied.

During their practice, All of the regulars went at the locker room and change to their jersey. While changing, Fuji saw Tezuka's regular jersey place at Tezuka's locker neatly. A smile escape from Fuji's lips when he saw Tezuka's jeresey.

" I miss him already. " Fuji whispered.

After changing, they run 20 laps around the court. While running, Eiji talk to Fuji.

"Fujiko, after this let's go to the sushi shop nya! "

"Aaa... " Fuji replied.

After running, the regulars have a practice match. Fuji is having a match againts Inui.

" This is another chance to gather more data. " Inui said.

" Do what you want." Fuji replied.

Both of them have a good fight but since Fuji is in a very good mood today, Fuji wi the match in just less that 15 minutes.

" I can't believe that there is a person who can beat senpai Inui is a very short period of

time." Momo said.

" that's the real power of a genius. " Ryoma whispered under his cap.

" yay! I can feel his sadistic aura around us. " Eiji said.

After Fuji's match, he sat at the bench and drink his water. While he's sitting, he check his phone and saw a message from his lovely boyfriend.

"** is the club is ok?** "

" **Yudan sezu ni ikkou.** "

" **don't forget to take care of yourself.** "

" **Wait for me.** "

Fuji was smiling while reading the messages then Inui sat beside him.

" Fuji, can you tell me the truth? " Inui asked.

" huh? " Fuji wondered.

" The one who send you messages in your phone and E-mail, it's Tezuka right? " Inui asked.

" yup! How did you know? " Fuji asked.

" Because in this past few days, you're so very happy and the first thing comes in my mind is

Tezuka so I call Tezuka just to be sure that I am right. " Inui said.

" what did you say to him? " Fuji asked.

" I said that many girls and boys asked you out on a date. After I said that, he didn't stop

asking me about you and he also said that he's coming back as soon as possible. " Inui said.

" really? " Fuji stand up after he heard inui's last sentence. Fuji is very happy that anytime

now, he can see his boyfriend.

After practice, Inui, Eiji adn Fuji are heading at the sushi shop when they saw a man standing infront of the school gate.

" who's that? " inui asked

" huh? " Eiji try to recognize the man standing at the school gate.

" It's Tezuka! " Fuji and Eiji exclaimed.

Fuji gave Tezuka a big smile of happiness. Tezuka wave his hand to Fuji after he saw that beautiful smile. Tezuka walked closer to Fuji.

" what are you doing here? " fuji asked teasingly

" I am here to see you. " Tezuka replied

" so that's it. " Inui murmured

" ne... Kunimitsu... " Fuji said shyly

" what is it? " Tezuka asked.

" I'll give it to you before someone get it to me. " Fuji replied.

" what is it? " Tezuka asked. Fuji kissed Tezuka then run away forgetting that he's with Eiji and

Inui.

" nya! he kissed our buchou! " Eiji shouted

" Eiji, just let your best friend to love our captain. " Inui said.

Tonight, right after Fuji take his bath, he sat directly in front of the computer and go online to chat his boyfriend.

" ne... mitsu... are you mad? " Fuji asked

" mad? no but, are you sure it is ok? " Tezuka said

" ok? " Fuji asked

" to kiss me in front of Inui and Kikumaru. " Tezuka said

" I think so, Inui know about us. " Fuji said.

" Aaa "

Fuji is very happy chatting with his boyfriend and they chat until midnight.

The next day, Tezuka didn't forgot to wake up early and go to school to finish the things that he need to finish. On the other hand, Fuji is still sleeping when his alarm clock rings. Fuji woke up then take a bath.

After taking a bath, he wear his clothes then go down and eat his breakfast. While eating, the blue eyed boy asked his lovley sister about his mom.

" Mom need to go to Osaka this week so you're the only one here left in our house. is it ok with

you? " Yumiko asked worriedly

Fuji nodded his head as a yes then give his sister a gentle smile.

After eating, he say goodbye to his sister then go to school.

When Fuji already arrived at school, all of the students in their classroom are preparing for the up coming exam and school festival.

There are many activities during school festival. First, they to prepare a class presentation. After that, a club presentation. Third, the fireworks display and last, the dancing ceremony beside the big fire.

After a few minutes, his best friend arrived, Eiji run to Fuji and beg for Fuji to help him in the up coming exam. Eiji borrow all of Fuji's notes and asked him again and again.

" sorry to bother you Fujiko. Someone stole my notes eh. " Eiji said then Fuji smile to Eiji and

said. " Eiji, no one will steel your notes because your not copying right. "

During their practice, all of the regular change their clothes then start their warm up.

All of them are under Inui's special training menu for that day.

" this training is for you reflexes. If any of you fail, you have to drink my new special

volcanic delux with some added ingredients. " Inui said. All of them step backward far from that

Inui juice.

" I'll never drink that no matter what. " Eiji said.

" don't worry, It's safe. " Inui replied showing his evel smile.

" I want to taste your new invention but I want to see others to drink it. " fuji show his

inoccent smile while his sadistic aura is spreading around.

After their practice, All of the regulars went to the locker room to change into their school uniform.

After changing, Fuji is going to Tezuka when he saw Tezuka standing with a girl infront of him. It seems like the girl had conffess her feelings to Tezuka. Fuji's smile fade away then he turn around and walk home alone.

When Fuji already reached his house, he take a bath then lay down on his bed. He check his cellphone and so 50 messages and 30 miss calls from his boyfriend.

Fuji did not open the message because he tough that Tezuka want to break up with him and he don't want to read than message so he just delete all of the messages without reading it then turn off his phone.

" _I'm not yeat prepared to hear that you're breaking up with me._ " Fuji said then tears start to

flow.

TBC.

hope you like it :) enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everybody!**

**I'm back with my 3rd chapter.**  
**I already use corrector for this chapter. hope you like my 3rd chapter :)**

Chapter 3

The next Morning, At school, Tezuka try to call Fuji but Fuji ignore Tezuka. When Fuji pass through Tezuka, He held Fuji's wrist tightly.

" wait. " Tezuka said in a calm voice.

Fuji turn around and faced Tezuka. Fuji take a deep breathe and try to choose his words before saying anything but it seems that too much pressure did not allow Fuji to speak the right words and said, " if you want to break up with me then, it's fine. " Fuji go to his classroom and leave Tezuka rooted in his spot.

Tezuka do not know how to react after what had happened then he raised his hand and place it in his forehead while leaning at the wall and tears start to flow down.

" Why? Why do you think that I want to broke up and end our relationship? " Tezuka murmured then start walking to his own classroom. Inui saw Tezuka wiping his tears.

" Tezuka, are you crying? " Inui asked with a little bit worried in his tone but Tezuka did not answer Inui and just keep quiet. Inui is still wondering why and what is that thing that made their buchou cry so he decided to ask Fuji about it.

During their practice, all the regulars are wondering why Fuji and Tezuka are avoiding one another. All of them Except for Kaidoh are asking Inui in what had happened.

" Senpai, I know you know something about senpai Fuji and buchou. Now tell it to us. " Momo asked.

" I think they have a problem. " Oishi said.

" I think so but, I cannot think anything that can makes Tezuka's tear to show up. " Inui replied.

All of them are staring at Inui. " What kind of problem is that? " Eiji wondered.

" I do not think of anything that can makes Tezuka cry. When we are in our first year, Tezuka injure his left arm because of our senpai. I know that hurts but he even say ouch or something. " Oishi said.

" hmm... according to my data, there is 75% that it's all about Fuji. " Inui adjusted his glass then touch his chin.

" Senpai Fuji? " Momo asked.

" so for us to know the reason is to asked Fuji. " Inui said.

" wait senpai Inui, what do you mean by senpai Fuji? " Momo asked.

" you will know it later. " Inui said.

After their practice, they called Fuji and asked about the scene in this morning. " Fuji, can you tell to has, what had happened among you and Tezuka this morning? " Inui asked with a very serious and worried tone.

While Fuji and Inui are talking, all the regulars are listening carefully in every word they say.

" I broke up with Tezuka. " Fuji said and a sad smile escapre from his lips.

" what? " all the regulars asked in chorus.

" Fujiko, why did you do that? " Eiji asked.

" Because of a girl who confessed to him yesterday and I think he accept it. " Fuji said with a flat and a very sad tone.

" Did Tezuka say something about it? " Eiji asked.

" He called me so many times but I did not answer it because I am afraid to hear that Tezuka is already breaking up with me. " Fuji replied. Inui place his hand on Fuji's shoulder.

" Tezuka did not accept her feelings because he loves you. He sent you so many text messages yesterday to tell you what had happened on that day. " Inui said.

" what? " Fuji open his deep blue eyes widely because of shock and in what had inui said. He felt guilty in what he did to Tezuka and then finally realize that he is wrong.

Fuji ran very fast to find Tezuka and clear everything between them. The seigaku regulars follow him at the front door of the school when Fuji finally stop running and shout his boyfriend's name. Finally, Tezuka turn around and face Fuji.

The regulars at the front door of the school was still wondering about what Fuji said.

" Inui, can you clear everything to us? Fuji said awhile ago that he broke up with Tezuka? " Oishi wondered feel a little bit confused.

" just watch this scene and everything will become clear to all. " Inui said.

On the other hand, Fuji walk closer to Tezuka and start the talk. " Kunimitsu... I am sorry. " Fuji said while looking at the ground.

" sorry? For what? This is what you want right? " Tezuka asked.

" I know I hurt you but... believe me, I did not mean to hurt you. Please forgive me. I know its my fault. " Fuji said begging for Tezuka's forgiveness.

" now tell me, why do you think that I want to broke up with you? Tezuka asked waiting for an accurate answer.

" Because I feel jealous." Fuji said.

" To whom? " Tezuka asked a little bit curiosity can be hear on his voice.

" To the girl who confessed to you, and because of my stupid jealousy, I erase all your messages without even opening it and ignore all your calls. " Fuji said, Tezuka did not answer or reply Fuji.

" please forgive me. Can you? " Fuji asked with his innocent and lovely smile.

" I want to get mad at you but I cannot because I love you. " Tezuka said.

" so... are you still mad at me? " Fuji asked.

" I cannot get mad at you even if I want to. " Tezuka replied and a tiny yet sweet smile escape from Tezuka's lip. Fuji tip-toed and try to reach Tezuka's lip.

" ne... mitsu, you are too tall for me. " Fuji said. Tezuka bend his knee to reach Fuji's height and kiss him in return.

The seigaku regulars are still frozen in their places because of what they saw. " Echizen! Look at them! " Momo exclaimed while pointing on Fuji's direction.

" Now, do you all understand? " Inui asked.

" Ehem... I understand now but, I think we need to broke them apart now before someone saw them. " Oishi said while blushing.

Oishi went at the two and broke their deep kiss.

" Ah... before you forgot, you are in the public. I think its enough for now. " Oishi said to the two still blushing.

" yay! Happy ending ne. " Eiji shouted. Fuji gave Tezuka a very sweet and eternal smile.

The next morning, all the students are busy reviewing for the exam. While Fuji is sitting on his chair and relaxing himslef, his best friend is very busy reviewing for the exam.

" Fujiko, you will help me right? " Eiji asked with his shinning puppy eyes.

" Maybe. " Fuji replied.

After their practice, all the regulars are busy thinking what can the Tennis club can make for the up coming school festival.

" Let's make a cafe. " Oishi said.

" Cafe? I think it's a good idea. " Fuji replied.

" yay! We will make a cafe! A prince cafe! " Eiji shouted.

" is it okay to all of you? " Tezuka asked.

" Hai! " They replied in chorus.

After they make a decision, they start building up their cafe. They put tables outside and inside the court. They cover it and put some decorations and they finish building the cafe after three days.

After they finish their cafe, all the third year start to select what presentation will they present on the school festival.

" I want something unique. " The class President said.

" What about... a horror booth? " Rei asked.

" Paint booth! " Lee shouted.

" What if a Theater play? " The Vice- President suggested.

" Hmmm... not bad but, What kind play? " President asked.

" Romance! " All of the third years exclaimed.

" Romeo and Juliet. " Kaori suggested.

" That is too common. " The President said.

" I want to do a romantic play with a blend of fantasy. " Eiji said.

" Like the story of Cinderella. " Kaori replied.

" Hmm... well... I think it's a good one. Are you okay with that? " The President asked.

" Hai! " All of them replied in chorus.

" But I want a new version of Cinderella so we will change some part of it. " The president said.

Now, The class President start to choose the character for their play.

" First, we need to find for a prince. We need a brave looking guy for that character. " The President said.

" I want Eiji to become the prince but... Eiji is too cute for that character. " Rei said.

" We need a boy with strong appeal... like Tezuka. " Kasumi suggested.

" Well... is it okay for you Tezuka? " The President asked.

" okay. " Tezuka replied.

" Now, who do you think the best for the role of the Princess? " The President asked.

" I think... Kasumi can do it. " Touya suggested.

" Maybe she can but... we need someone who has an angelic smile and a very lovely sad expression. " The President said.

" In that case, we do not have a girl with that have that kind of expression but a boy, we have one. " Eiji said.

" It's of for me to have a male Cinderella but... are you sure they can do some romantic scene? " The President asked.

" Nothing to worry about. They will do it. Trust me. " Eiji said.

After that, the President announces that the one he chooses for the role of Cinderella is no other than... SYUSUKE FUJI and all the third year agree.

" Eh?... Me? " Fuji asked.

" Yeah! Coz you are perfect for that role! " Eiji exclaimed.

" But I am not a girl. " Fuji protested.

" Maybe you are not a girl but you look like a girl. A real girl. " Eiji said

" Okay. You win. " Fuji said then sit down and just agree in their decition.

After a hour. They already finish selecting the characters.

Prince : Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Princess : SYUSUKE FUJI

Step sisters : Mitsuki and Seiko

Step Mother : Inui Sadaharu

Fairy : Kikumaru Eiji

" For Inui and Fuji, they need to practice walking wearing heels. " Akira said.

" What! " They Shouted then all of them went home.

The next morning, all the students went at the bulletin boar to see the exam result.

" yay! I pass! " Eiji shouted.

" Congratulations Eiji. " Fuji said.

" Fuji! You got the top one again! " One of his Fan girls shouted.

" Congratulations Fuji. You are the real genius! " Another fan girl shouted.

" Thank you. " Fuji said then give them a sweet smile that can makes the girls heart melt.

After their class, all the third year start practicing their play. While practicing, Akira is call the character one by one to get their measurement.

After she gets Tezuka's measurement, she call Fuji to get his measurement.

" Fuji, you are too slim for a boy. " Akira said.

" Is that a compliment? " Fuji asked.

" Not really but I think, you are slimmer than I. " Akira said while she is comparing her body to Fuji's. Fuji's face turn red.

" But you know, even you are a boy, you have a perfect body that every girl want. Let's just adjust the size of your chest and you are almost perfect. " Akira said.

" Ah... Akira, may I see the sketch of my dress? " Fuji asked. Akira handed the sketches to Fuji.

" So I have a five dresses. " Fuji said then start to take a look on it.

" what? This are the dresses that I will wear? " Fuji asked with wide eyed oped after he saw the dresses.

( First dress, white long gown.  
Second dress, lavender long dress with a high cut on right leg.  
Third dress, a red with a long back and short front cut.  
Fourth dress, a block cocktail dress and last, the original Cinderella dress. )

" Yup! " Akira replied.

" But why? " Fuji asked wanting to protest with the dresses.

" Our President said that he want a new version of Cinderella right, so he makes it five night instead of 1. " Akira explained.

" This is the first and the last time that I will wear this clothes. " Fuji said.

" And the reason why your dresses are too short and fitted is for you to hide it easily inside your usual clothes. " Akira said.

" Okay. " Fuji replied.

" By the way, do not forget to prepare your feet to wear high heels. " Akira said.

" Okay. " Fuji replied.

After getting Fuji's measurement, he want back to others and continue their practice and right after their practice, they went home.

At Fuji's room, he puts his things besides the table and lay down on his soft and comfortable bed. " One week to go before the school festival. " Fuji said.

TBC.

I didn't know why I end this chapter like this but hope you all like it.

I don't know if I can update this tomorrow but I'll try.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everybody!**

**I'm back with my chapter 4.**

**I think this is the longest chapter that I wrote so far.**

**I make this chapter in dialogue form but I hope you still like it.**

chapter 4

After a week, the school festival starts today. The Club will start their booth first before the class presentation. All of the regulars went at the locker room then change in their costume.

After a few minutes, they open the prince cafe.

" Good morning every body! The prince cafe is already open. " Eiji and Fuji shouted then give them a sweet smile that can melt the heart of the girls. Many of the girls rushed to the cafe after they heard that its already open.

" I want Tezuka to serve my order! " A girl shouted.

" I want to see Fuji, serving the orders with his cute smile. " Another girl shouted.

After a few minutes, their cafe is full of costumers. At exactly 12 noon, they close the cafe.

After they closed the cafe, all the students have their free time to enjoy the school festival. Since its school festival, the school is open for outsiders especially the students from Hyotei and Rikkai dai are invited to attend their school festival.

" I can see the regulars from hyotei and rikkai at the gate! " Eiji shouted.

" Where? " Fuji asked. Eiji held Fuji's hand then pull him in the front gate.

" Oishi, Inui, what are you doing here? I thought you are in the teather? " Eiji asked.

" We will go there later. " Inui said.

Oishi start to talk to the students from other school.

" What are you doing here? " Oishi asked.

" We just want to visit your school and to watch you play. I heard it from some students walking around. " Atobe replied.

" That is right! You will not regret for watching it and besides, we have a very beautiful princess. " Eiji said then give Fuji an evil smile.

" Really? " Atobe asked.

" Yup! Our princess is very beautiful and sexy. " Eiji said exaggeratedly. After Fuji heard that words, his face turn red.

" Really? " Jirou asked with wide eyed open.

" Woah! Jirou! Where you from? " Gakuto asked.

" I want to see that girl! " Jirou shouted and ignor gakuto's question.

" Atobe, we will watch it right? " Jirou asked.

" Okay. " Atobe replied.

" Yay! Thanks Atobe. " Jirou said.

Thirty minutes before the play starts, all the main casts prepare themselves especially Fuji. There are five girls who are helping Fuji to his dress and make up.

They put some fome on Fuji's dress before Fuji wear it and they help Fuji to wear his wig.

" What? Why do I need to put lipstick? " Fuji asked.

" You need it. Just think that is a candy. " Mitsuki said.

" No! I will not put that! " Fuji shouted. Eiji, Inui and Oishi, come close to Fuji.

" What is happening here? " Oishi asked.

" Fuji do not want to put this lipstick. " Seiko said.

" Give it to me. " Eiji said then he and Inui start to chase Fuji and finally, after a few minutes of running, they already trap Fuji.

" I do not want to put that! " Fuji shouted. Tezuka heard Fuji's voice so he goes inside the dressing room so know what is happening.

" what is this all about? " Tezuka asked.

" Your Boyfriend don't want to put this lipstick on his lip. " Eiji said.

" Give it to me. " Tezuka said. Eiji handed the lipstick and walk clase to Fuji.

" You do not want to put this? " Tezuka asked.

" No. " Fuji answered.

" Okay then... " Tezuka put it on his lips then kiss Fuji.

" Problem solve. " Tezuka said while removing the lipstick. On the other hand, Hyotei and Rikkai dai are sitting in front near at the stage.

After a few minutes, they started the show.

Narrator : One day, there was a girl named Cinderella who live with her step sisters named Stella and Edea and her step mother.

Her step sisters and step mother is always depending on her. She is the one who do all the house hold course. She is not allow to have friends and they treat her like a slave.

One morning, they receive an invitation from the palace for tonight's party.

Edea : Mom! We've got an invitation from the palace.

Inui : We should attend the party tonight.

Stella : What! Oh my gosh! I need a new dress for tonight!

Inui : Don't worry, I will buy you a very beautiful dress.

Stella : Thanks mom!

Inui : You need to be the most beautiful girl in that party for you to catch the prince's attention.

Stella : He is mine.

Edea : Mom! How about Cinderella?

Inui : Of course we will leave her here.

Edea : Okay. Mom, I just go upstairs. I need to prepare my things for the party.

Inui : Okay.

Stella : Me too.

Inui : Okay.

* Then they went at the back stage.

Inui : Cinderella!

Cinderella : Yes Auntie? ( " Woa! Who's that girl? " Jirou asked from the audience. " She's too naive. " Atobe said. )

Inui : Do you already wash the dishes?

Cinderella : Yes Auntie.

Inui : Good. You may go now.

Cinderella : okay.

Inui : Ah... wait, by the way, me and you sisters will attend the party tonight. I want you to clean the room of you sisters okay.

Cinderella : I will do it.

Narrator : Tonight, her step mother and sisters are on their way to the palace while Cinderella is the only one left at the house. After cleaning, she sat on the sofa and relax her back.

Cinderella : I am tired of being a puppet. I want to do the things that I want! I want to go to the Ball.

( A fairy came up and help Cinderella. )

Cinderella : Woah! Who are you?

Eiji : I am your fairy.

Cinderella : A fairy? Are you here to help me?

Eiji : Of course!

Cinderella : I want to go to the ball.

Eiji : Why don't you go there?

Cinderella : But how? I have so many things to do.

Eiji : Don't you worry. I will do the job for you.

Cinderella : Really?

Eiji : Yes. So go now.

Cinderella : Wait! I cannot go there wearing this dirty clothes.

Eiji : Don't worry sweetie. Tonight, you are the most beautiful girl in that ball.

* Puff! * ( Smoke came up until it cover Cinderella. )

Cinderella : Woah! This dress is very beautiful. ( She is wearing here first dress. )

Eiji : Now go to the party but, exactly 12:00 midnight, all of this will gone.

Cinderella : I will remember that. Thank you.

Narrator : Now, Cinderella attend the ball riding the car gave by the fairy. After a few minutes of ride, she already arrive at the very huge palace.

( She entered the palace and saw everybody dancing until she stop in the middle of the stage. That was the scene where Tezuka first saw her. )

Prince : Wait Stella, I will just go to the other visitors.

Stella : Eh... don't leave me here. ( Tezuka leave Stella alone and walk to Fuji. ) Prince!

Prince : Good evening young lady. Can I ask you to dance?

Cinderella : Ah... me? S-sure. ( " Tezuka, omae warairu janai ka. " Atobe said. While dancing... )

Prince : Can I know your name?

Cinderella : My name? Ah... Cin...Cindy. Right my name is Cindy.

Prince : Cindy, what a beautiful name. By the way, I am Prince Charles. Nice to meet you.

( He knelt down and kiss Fuji's hand. )

Cinderella : Yoroshiku. * blush *

Prince : Ah... Cindy, do you want to come with me?

Cinderella : Where?

Prince : At the balcony. I just want to watch the stars with you.

Cinderella : O-Okay.

( At the balcony... )

Cinderella : Wow! It's so very beautiful here.

Prince : Do you like it?

Cinderella : Yeah. ( She looked at Tezuka and give him a very bright smile. )

Narrator : Cindy and The Prince spends the whole night at the balcony Talking with one another until Ciny remember what the fairy had told to her.

Cinderella : Prince, before I almost forgot. Can I know what time is it?

Prince : Its 11:50 already.

Cinderella : Ah! Sorry but I have to go.

Prince : Wait, can I see you tomorrow?

Cinderella : Ah... I will try.

Prince : Cindy, I will wait you at the Royal Garden tomorrow at 11:00 pm.

Cinderella : Bye!

Narrator : Cinderella left the prince alone and go home before 12:00. At exactly 12:00, everything back to normal.

Cinderella : Thank you very much.

Eiji : Its nothing.

Cinderella : Ah... can I go at the Royal Garden tomorrow?

Eiji : Sure. Just say my name and I will come for you but remember, like this thing, it will all vanish at exactly 12:00 midnight.

Cinderella : Thank you. I will never forget that.

Narrator : The next morning, Cinderella is just and ordinary girl again.

Stella : Mom. The prince left me last night alone.

Inui : Really? Why?

Stella : He said that he need to entertain the other visitors.

Inui : Of course Stella. As a prince, he need to entertain his visitors.

Stella : But I saw him dancing with a girl.

Inui : What! Who is that girl?

Stella : I don't know.

Inui : hmmmm...

Edea : Mom! Did you get my necklace?

Inui : No.

Edea : But I only put it on the table.

Stella : Maybe Cinderella stole it.

Inui : Cinderella?

Stella : Mom, Cinderella left here alone last night.

Inui : CINDERELLA! ( Fuji rushed to Inui. )

Cinderella ; Yes Auntie?

Inui : Return the necklace.

Cinderella : What?

Stella : Don't want to return it huh? Fine but you will not eat tonight! ( Stella push Fuji to the ground. )

Narrator : Tonight at 11:30 pm.

Cinderella : Fairy. I need to go now.

Fairy : Okay but do not forget to go home before 12:00.

Cinderella : Ok.

( He is wearing his 2nd dress. )

Narrator : At the Royal Garden. The prince saw Cindy sitting on the bench.

Prince : Cindy.

Cinderella : Prince Charles. ( Fuji is crying because of what had happened awhile ago. )

Prince : Cindy, why are you crying?

Cinderella : Nothing. Is it important for you to know the reason why I am crying right now?

Prince : Of course I want to know why. I love you Cindy!

Cinderella : Really?

Prince : When I first saw you, saw love. When the first time you touch me, I felt love. Now I am sure that you are the one I love.

Cinderella : I can forget all the hurt that I'm feeling right now as long as I'm with you.

Narrator : After spending the night with Prince Charles, Cinderella went home before 12:00. The next night, Cindy went at their meeting place the same time last night. ( wearing his 3rd dress )

Prince : I hope that this moment will last forever.

Cinderella : I hope so. ( Tezuka is hugging Fuji at the back while resting his chin on Fuji's shoulder. )

Narrator : The next night, The prince tour Cinderella in the whole palace. ( wearing his 4th dress. )

Prince : You are so beautiful tonight. ( " Wow! She's too sexy. " Atobe said. )

Cinderella : Really? ( They sit at the bench. )

Prince : Yes. ( Fuji hug himself and rub his arms. )

Prince : Are you cold?

Cinderella : A little bit. ( Tezuka remove his coat the cover Fuji. )

Cinderella : Thank you. * Kissing scene * ( " Woah! Tezuka is very lucky to kiss that beautiful girl! Gakuto exclaimed. )

Narrator : Next night, Cindy meet with the prince just to say goodbye.

Cinderella : Sorry prince but I think this is the last night that we can see each other.

Narrator : Then Cinderella run away but suddenly, she left her right glass shoe. The prince pick it up and ask his butlers to search for the girl who own the shoe.

Prince : Tomorrow, we will start to search for a young lady who own the shoe. I want to marry that girl.

Butler : Any other identification to that girl your highness?

Prince : Her name is Cindy.

Butler : We will start to search for that girl Tomorrow.

Narrator : The next morning, they start to search for a girl whose name is Cindy and the owner of the glass shoe. On the other hand...

Stella : Mom I saw Cinderella going out every night.

Inui : Really? Are you sure?

Stella : Yes but I was wondering. Where did she get the dresses that she wear every night?

Edea : Maybe she is stealing some money.

Stella : Or maybe, she sells you necklace.

Inui : CINDERELLA!

Cinderella : Yes?

Inui : Is it true that you are escaping every night?

Cinderella : Y-yes.

Inui : And where are you going every night?

Cinderella : At... the...r-royal g-garden.

Inui : What!

Stella : Are you meeting up with my prince? You stupid girl... he is mine! ( Stella slap Cinderella's face and push Cinderella to the ground. )

* knock, knock *

Royal guard : Madam, can we enter your house? Prince Charles is here.

Stella : Mom, prince Charles is here.

Inui : Lock her at the attic. Quick!

( Edea open the door after Stella put Cinderella inside the attic, )

Edea : Good Morning your highness.

Royal guards : We are here to find the owner of this shoe.

Edea : I think its mine.

Royal guard : Let's see.

( They try to fit the glass shoe on her foot. )

Royal guard : This shoe is not yours.

Stella : Because that belongs to me.

( They try to fit the shoe on her foot. )

Royal guard : This shoe doesn't fit to you.

Stella : But it's mine.

Royal guard : Prince, this is the last house in our town.

Narrator : While the royal guards are talking to the prince, they heard a voice at the attic.

Cinderella : Help! Please let me get out of here!

Prince : Who is that? That voice is very familiar one.

Narrator : Then the prince follow the voice until the voice brings him at the attic. ( Tezuka open the door and saw Fuji inside, )

Cinderella : Prince Charles!

Prince : Cindy!

Cinderella : Thanks for saving my life.

Prince : I am searching for you just to return your shoe that you left at the royal garden.

Stella : That not belongs to her!

Prince : We will see. ( The prince tries that shoe to her foot and it fits. )

Stella : No! Cinderella cannot marry you!

Prince : Let's see if she will marry me. ( The prince knelt down ) Will you marry me?

Inui : No! I won't allow you!

Cinderella :Auntie, in my 20 years of living here, you are the one who dictate the things that I need to do. Now, I want to make a decision for my self just for once.

Stella : No! He's mine!

Cinderella : Yes I will marry you. ( They hugged each other. )

Narrator : The prince married Cinderella and they live happily ever after.

When the curtain is already down, everyone gave them around of applause.

" That was a very good play. " Atobe said amazingly.

" Cinderella is very beautiful and sexy! " Jirou exclaimed.

" Tezuka is very lucky to kiss that girl. " Niuo said from behind.

" Oh! Rikkai are also here. " Atobe wondered and a little bit shock.

" We also watched their play and its a wonderful play. " Yukimura said.

" I love the girl who play the role of Cinderella. " Niou whispered.

" I wonder who is that girl. " Shishido wondered.

" I love her. " Niou and Atobe said in chorus.

" Everyone, thank you for watching our play. " Oishi said

" And now. The cast of Cinderella, Mitsuki as Stella, Seiko as Edea, Sadaharu as Step mother, Eiji as Fairy, Kunimitsu as Prince Charles and of course, the one who played the role of Cinderella is no other than SYUSUKE FUJI! " Akira shouted.

" Eh? What? " Hyotei and Rikkai asked in chorus.

" Wooh! We love you Syusuke Fuji! " His fan girls shouted.

" I don't care if you are Syusuke Fuji! You're good! " Jirou shouted.

" A happy ending right? " Eiji asked Fuji.

" I think so. " Fuji replied. 

After the play, all the cast went at the backstage to fix their things. After changing their clothes, they return at their classroom.

When Fuji open the door, many of his fan girls are there to meet him.

" Fuji, can we have a picture with you? " They asked.

" Aa... sure. " Fuji replied.

* Click *

" Thank you Fuji. Congratulations for the success of your play. They said.

Then Fuji went at the roof top just to feel the air after the pressure. When he open the door, he saw his stoic boyfriend sitting on the floor.

" Ne, Mitsu are you okay? " Fuji asked worriedly.

" Maybe. " Tezuka replied.

" Do you want to say something? " Fuji asked while staring at his boyfriend with his deep, blue, wide eyes.

" You are mine right? Tezuka said. Fuji move inside Tezuka's embrace.

" I am all yours. Why did you asked? " Fuji replied while leaning on Tezuka's embrace.

" Because I feel so jealous a while. " Tezuka said.

" Jealous? " Fuji wondered.

" Because of your fan girls who hugged you very tight. " Tezuka replied with a worried tone.

" No need to worry. You're the only one I want. " Fuji said the Fuji gave him a sweet kiss on his lip.

" Aaa... What if I asked you to marry me? Tezuka asked.

" Of course I will marry you. " Fuji replied then kiss his boyfriend again.

TBC.

**This is sanyuu's friend. I type it for her because she's a little bit busy right now.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
